


The Taste of Chocolate Rolls And Hangovers

by AwokenMonster



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Drunk kiss, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Neil's got a soft spot for Matt, Sorry it's not a drunk fuck guys, drunk!neil, near barfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Neil set his eyes on Matt a long time ago and vodka might just help him grow a pair to make a move.rated T for swearingMatt/Neil





	The Taste of Chocolate Rolls And Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I swear I'll post an HU fic next but I wrote this one and I need to get it out there so I'll stop editing it for real. I've got more plots in my head for 3DG but can't forget to update TOAS and HU, right? Anyway, I would have loved to make this fic a smutfic but I have yet to gain confidence in the 3DG fandom sooo maybe in the future? Enjoy!
> 
> Most of this was written while listening to Right Left Wrong, just cause it's an awesome song and the instrumental vibe was nice but it's entirely irrelevant to the story, hah. 
> 
> Also, this fic was based on the picture Artio sent me of Neil and Matt in Russia where it literally looks like Neil was about to kiss Matt but Matt pulled back with an annoyed look on his face.

“You can’t drink for shit, Neil”, Barry muttered, sipping a pint of beer himself. He was pretty sure the drummer was ignoring his comment because how the fuck could he not have heard him if he was standing right beside him? Dude was going deaf.

“I just wanted to try something from Russia! Calm down”, Neil complained with a scowl, not really directed at anyone in particular. Brad was mostly annoyed by how loud Neil was getting the more he drank and Matt was slightly worried about that blurry look in his eyes. He hadn’t exactly _tried_ vodka; he’d chugged it like water and was bearing the consequences. Had kept going “I’m not even feeling the buzz yet” while ordering more but then it all hit him way too hard at once.

“Just take it easy”, Matt muttered. “Have a soda or something.”

“You have one, party pooper”, the drummer scoffed.

The singer only rolled his eyes at the attitude he gave him and took Brad’s beer from under his nose to drink it himself. He wondered if the bassist would notice at all or just order a new one. It was the latter and when he did, Neil ordered one too.

They didn’t say anything but when the two pints arrived, Brad took them both with a daring glare. “Thanks for ordering me another one, Neil. Happy you’re taking it easy instead, like Matt suggested.”

“I’m not gonna stop drinking cause you guys don’t know how to hold your fuckin liquor”, the blonde growled, stepping closer to be in Brad’s face. The bassist didn’t budge one bit, not even when Neil shoved him to push his buttons even more. He only looked down to find the beer slushing over the edge and soaking his sleeve. Brad clenched his jaw and put the pints down to take one step closer that held the promise of a punch to the face but Barry was quick to stand between them, keeping Neil at arm’s length while turning to Brad. “He’s wasted. You’re sober. Don’t.”

Brad’s glare slowly dissolved as he stepped back while Neil looked down at the hand against his chest, something burning in his eyes so Matt shielded him from Barry and Brad with his hands on the drummer’s waist to make sure he couldn’t escape him. The tension didn’t go unnoticed by the bartender who was yelling stuff in Russian at them but Barry and Brad assured him it was nothing serious, Matt craning his neck to see what was going on. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah, he just doesn’t want ‘idiot tourists’ to start a barfight”, Barry sighed.

Neil’s face was contorted in a hateful expression but the singer’s gentle push and overall demeanour defused it rather quickly. “You okay?”

The drummer’s expression melted and he nodded with closed eyes. “I’m fucking fine.”

“You look a little… tipsy”, Matt was searching for the right words since ‘drunk’, ‘wasted’ or ‘shitfaced’ could come across a little harsh right now. Neil leaned in. “You look like you give a shit.”

The smell of alcohol was prominent in his breath and Matt clenched his jaw, lips pursed into a tight line as he looked away. Neil was leaning in way too close, their noses nearly touched. “Please just don’t start a barfight, alright? Not in Russia over having another drink.” Matt requested.

Neil clicked his tongue annoyed. “You’re making me look like a drunk asshole.”

“You’re making yourself look like a drunk asshole”, Barry turned to them. “Lay low on the intake, will you?”

“Fine”, Neil muttered. He grabbed a chair at the empty table behind them and leaned his face into his hand, already brooding like a child. Matt cast a glance at Brad who shrugged and sat down as far away from Neil as possible. Matt next to the drummer and Barry next to the bassist to keep them away from one another.

“I just don’t want you to start anything you’ll regret”, Matt mused, getting a glance from Neil, chin still in his hands. “Whatever you say.”

The black-haired man dejectedly traced the edge of his drink, turning to see what Barry and Brad were talking about instead if Neil was gonna be asshole about this. He sometimes wished Neil’s quest for attention and approval from others would stop. He was so much better when there was no one around to impress. Like that stupid overconfidence of ‘No, I can handle some vodka in Russia’. Idiot.

“I’m gonna go take a piss”, Neil muttered close to Matt so the singer could hear before he got up. Brad looked up to watch Neil and make sure he’d fucking make it to the bathroom in once piece but the drummer had already rounded the corner. “Guess we’ll hear if he hurled in there.”

“It’s not _that_ bad. It’s just… amplified Neil behaviour, I guess”, Matt sighed. “I’m just happy he didn’t end up with a black eye from you. You know he’ll provoke the fuck out of you.”

Brad hummed. “So what? I’m supposed to take it cause it’s just his personality?”

“No, but you could go easy on him when you know he’s had way too much to drink”, Matt reasoned with him, scooting closer and Barry was starting to feel squeezed between the feud of the brothers. He cleared his throat and bent his elbows to nudge them both away from him. “Try not to crush me when you guys fight over Neil, alright?”

“We’re not fighting”, Brad let out a mocking laugh. “Fights are way worse. Bloody noses and shit.”

“Yeah, yours”, Matt chuckled, changing his voice to whine; “Muuum, Matt punched me in the face!”

“Hey, you got grounded for a fucking month cause it kept bleeding”, the bassist replied but the singer only smiled wider. “It was like a nose period, seriously. Kept going and I said they were your tears coming through your nose cause you were a pussy who couldn’t take a punch properly.”

“Holy shit, how old were you?” Barry asked with a disturbed face.

Matt hummed. “I think I was twelve?”

“Mad lad”, Brad shook his head. “But it was far less savage than you make it out to be, plus minutes before you punched me you’d been crying cause I pinched you.”

“Shit, I forgot about that”, Matt chuckled, sipping his drink but frowned. “How long has Neil been in the bathroom for?”

“Why? Timing his vomit rate?” Brad asked. “Wouldn’t that be kinda awesome, though?”

“No, gross”, the singer made a face. “I just wanna make sure he didn’t pass out or something. Like what if he hits his head?”

“Might knock some sense into him”, Brad scoffed, getting up but Matt shoved his chair backwards to stand as well. “I’ll check. You don’t have the patience to deal with him right now.”

“True”, the bassist muttered, sitting down next to Barry again. The guitarist shook his head. “No one even considers me to go.”

“Cause I’m pretty sure you could give Neil nightmares if he’d piss you off. Matt’s harmless and knows how to deal with his bullshit better than both of us”, Brad argued and Barry shrugged. “Fair point.”

Matt walked through chairs and tables to round the corner and bumped straight into a taller figure with a force he didn’t expect. He rubbed his forehead as he bounced back, groaning in pain. He’d hit a fucking collarbone for sure. That fucking hurt. He looked up to find Neil standing in front of him with his eyebrows furrowed. “You okay?”

The singer nodded. “Just came to check on you. You’ve been gone for a bit.”

“Awe, you seem to care”, Neil smirked, leaning in. “Were you worried about me?”

“Brad was gonna come but I didn’t want him to bash your skull in”, Matt growled but Neil’s smirk didn’t even waver. He leaned against the wall with an elbow, a little unsteady on his feet but he managed to stay upright and walk at least. He lost his balance a little and lurched forward but caught himself. Still, Matt put his hands on his chest to lightly push him back. “You didn’t vomit in the bathroom, did you?”

Neil shook his head and put an arm around Matt. “Why? Big plans for me?”

“Excuse you?” Matt inhaled sharply. Neil stepped closer, both hands resting on the small of his back and their foreheads nearly touching. His breath now not only smelled of alcohol, but Matt could feel it ghost his cheek warmly. He weakly tugged at the arms around him and shifted. “Come on, Neil, this is not funny.”

“I’m not kidding. You look really good tonight”, Neil muttered, pressing his lips against his temples. Matt stilled his squirming. “You said you wouldn’t do shit you would regret tomorrow. Just stick to that, okay?”

“I am sticking to it. You’ve been in my line of vision since forever”, Neil smirked against his skin before pulling Matt flush against him. “N-Neil, please don’t.”

“Are you only saying that cause I’m drunk?” the drummer asked, pecked his cheek tentatively. Matt swallowed a lump in his throat, knew he should just shove Neil off and walk away because the drummer was far too gone but he was so… He didn’t even know what to call it but he didn’t _want_ to push him away. He ignored the question but Neil didn’t seem to be bothered with listening for an answer as he kissed him down his jaw. “Neil, not in a bar!”

“So you admit you do want this?” the drummer asked with an attitude so fucking cocky that it ticked Matt off big time. He set his jaw and pried the arms off him. “You know what? No. Try again when you’re sober.”

He spun around and walked back to their table, leaving Neil baffled at what the hell just happened. He probably said something wrong again, he thought. Oh well. Might take Matt up on that offer.

***

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty”, Brad yelled when Neil appeared at the breakfast table, making people around the table side-glance them. Neil’s hair was a mess and the squinted eyes indicated the bassist didn’t do his massive hangover any good. “Thanks for that”, he whispered. “Next time you’re hungover, I’ll drag my nails over a blackboard by your pillow, alright?”

“Sure, just stay away from vodka”, Brad chuckled, Barry and Matt following in the mocking laughter.

Neil winced. “I hate you guys so fucking much.”

“Sure you do”, Barry nodded, taking a bite out of a butter roll and pointing it at him. “Now sit and have breakfast before we have to board and leave for the next destination.”

“Food will drown out the headache”, Brad said, speaking loudly to mess with the drummer. Neil growled in response but sat down to munch on a chocolate roll instead. Matt eyed him over the edge of his coffee and wondered if he even remembered last night at all. Oh well. He shrugged it off and continued to have breakfast. Once that was finished, they cleaned up the table, headed into the hallway and into the elevator to the third floor to pack their bags.

“We’ll meet downstairs”, Brad called out to Barry and Neil, heading over to the room he shared with Matt. The singer followed but was pulled back by a hand on his forearm. He turned around to find Neil standing there with a smile. He put his arms around Matt. “Well, I’m more or less sober now.”

“So you are”, the singer chuckled. “I was wondering if you even remembered at all.”

“Of course, I did. I woke up and the memory slammed me in the face like ‘ _remember what you did last night?_ ’”, Neil blushed a little. “I mean. I had the balls to do that?”

“Mhm”, Matt hummed. “And you seem to have grown a sober pair too. What gives?”

“Dunno, you seemed pretty into it last night but I’m guessing you stormed off cause drunk me said something wrong. It didn’t seem like a longshot to kiss you anymore after yesterday”, the drummer rocked him to the side a little.

Matt bit his lips. “That’s kinda cute. You’ve really _had me in your vision since forever?_ ”, he asked in a mocking tone, mimicking the drunk slur.

Neil groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Matt chuckled and put his arms around Neil’s neck, pulling him down into a full kiss. Neil brought his hand up to cup his cheek and cocked his head to get a better angle and deepen the kiss. He tasted of chocolate rolls and hangovers but it was alright because it was him and Matt wouldn’t have it any other way. The singer could feel the wall against his back but both were startled out of their encounter by a bag hitting the ground. It was Barry. He pointed at them. “I fucking knew it. Brad owes me money.”

“I don’t owe you money”, Brad called out, coming out of the hotel room. “Why would I owe you?”

“Cause these two were making out in the hallway just now and I just know it’s because of last night!”

The bassist glared at Matt and Neil. “Thanks for making me poor, idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
